stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Victoria
Ik heb er nu dit van gemaakt: Ik heb een rechtstreekse treinverbinding met de Luchthaven gepland, en op langere termijn verder naar het zuiden maar dat volgt later wel. Ik zal straks even iets aan de gemeente doen. 17 mei 2007 09:56 (UTC) :Ziet er goed uit ! Bucurestean 17 mei 2007 10:50 (UTC) ::Dankjewel, ik zal die stad vanmiddag/vanavond wel maken, maar heb nu even geen tijd meer. Mijn broertje is bijna jarig en viert z'n verjaardag :-) 17 mei 2007 11:31 (UTC) :*Oud deel van de stad rondom het station, aan de linkerkant van de stad :*Daarom heen nieuwere woningen met veel groen :Zoiets? - 17 mei 2007 13:51 (UTC) :::Ik heb er nu iets van gemaakt, je kunt er in ieder geval wat winkels enzo in zetten. Merk op dat de huizen aan de rechterkant expres wat breder zijn, zodat de oude arbeidershuizen wat kleiner zijn. Voetbalstadion volgt z.s.m. 17 mei 2007 14:18 (UTC) ::::ey gast, hartstikke bedankt! Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 10:31 (UTC) :::::graag gedaan :) 20 mei 2007 19:31 (UTC) Wapen Ben je wat tevreden met het wapenschild? 22 jun 2007 06:48 (UTC) :Ja, es ist sehr gut! Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 10:23 (UTC) Partij Zou ik hier een partijkantoor kunnen krijgen?Bob I 10 jul 2007 17:28 (UTC) :Doe maar ipv "The Countryside". Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 17:33 (UTC) ::Mag ik het veranderen in een middelbare school.Bob I 19 jul 2007 16:09 (UTC) Ja. Alexandru hr. 19 jul 2007 16:23 (UTC) Waar ligt het gemeentehuis? -- 5 sep 2007 17:38 (UTC) Stadion Victoria Bestaat de mogelijkheid dat MenM Corp. dit stadion overkoopt van de gemeente? Buiten onze 2 ploegen speelt er niemand, ik ben eigelijk het enige bestuur (tot wanneer jij je naam sebiet op de pagina zet waarschijnlijk :D) en het gemeentebestuur kan/mag mee plaats nemen in de raad van bestuur. Ik zou met de overkoop het stadion hard willen uitbereiden. -- 8 okt 2007 15:55 (UTC) :Is goed. Maar de gemeente wilt eerst de plannen van de uitbreiding zien en daarna pas toesteming geven. Alexandru hr. 8 okt 2007 19:25 (UTC) :: Kijk op Gebruiker:MenM/test2 -- 9 okt 2007 11:49 (UTC) ::: Is dat niet eerder t plattegrond van t stadion? Alexandru hr. 9 okt 2007 13:09 (UTC) :::: ben er nog mee bezig. Alvast bedankt voor de klikkaart! -- 9 okt 2007 13:38 (UTC) ::::: Bestaat er de mogelijkhied om het perceel in het noorden uit te bereiden om er zo een sportcomplex van te maken? -- 9 okt 2007 15:04 (UTC) ::::::Oftewel, tegelijkertijd een uitbreiding van Victoria? Alexandru hr. 12 okt 2007 17:08 (UTC) :::::::Misschien een wel overwogen uitbreiding van Victoria onder strikte voorwaarden ? Aesop 12 okt 2007 19:14 (UTC) ::::::::Maar, er wonen maar enkele mensen hier; wrm zou je dat doen? 12 okt 2007 19:18 (UTC) :::::::::Misschien, heel misschien, wanneer we het goed aan boord leggen, komen er meer mensen op af. Ik heb zo al een klein ideetje. (hi) :) Aesop 12 okt 2007 19:22 (UTC) Aanvraag tot stedenbouwkundige vergunning Beste meneer de burgemeester Op 31 oktober 2007 zal het vernieuwde Victoria Stadion met een knalfeest geopend worden. Nu was mijn vraag of MenM Sports het domein ten zuiden van het stadion zou mogen gebruiken om er een sport en recreatiepark van te maken. De naam zal waarschijnlijk Victoria Park noemen en zou kunnen dienen als plek om te sporten en te ontspannen voor de inwoners van deze gemeente en Wikistad. De locatie hiervoor zou geweldig zijn. Wij zullen, indien er toestemming komt, zo snel mogelijk een plan van het park maken. Alvast bedankt voor uw tijd Maarten M. -- 11 okt 2007 18:10 (UTC) :U krijgt toestemming, u kunt het leegstaande huis op de Wikistadsestraatweg 2 ombouwen tot sport- en recreatiepark. Alexandru hr. 12 okt 2007 12:49 (UTC) :: Excuseer, ik bedoelde ten noorden van VS. Dit zou dan (nog) niet op de kaart staan. -- 14 okt 2007 08:45 (UTC) ::: ??? -- 16 nov 2007 18:00 (UTC) :::: Als het niet te groot wordt is het goed. Btw, zal er ten oosten van dat VP een bos geplant worden ;-) Alexandru hr. 16 nov 2007 18:04 (UTC) Ik dacht aan de huidige hoogte erbovenop en tot aan de Calea Victoriei als dat kan. -- 16 nov 2007 18:07 (UTC) :Huh, :S Bedoel je vanaf de spoorweg t/m Calea Victoriei? Ten noorden van Victoria Alexandru hr. 16 nov 2007 18:14 (UTC) :: als dat kan é. ik wil er namelijk een sportpark van maken met een vijver, atletiekpiste, tennisvelden miss een zwembad en miss wordt Velodrome overgeplaatst...-- 16 nov 2007 18:16 (UTC) :::Verkocht! :). Alexandru hr. 16 nov 2007 18:16 (UTC) Feest We like it! wil graag meehelpen met de organisatie van het Victoriafeest. -- 14 nov 2007 13:54 (UTC) : Alexandru hr. 16 nov 2007 17:58 (UTC) :: Komt in orde, maar moeten wij de volledige organisatie doen of ga jij meehelpen? -- 16 nov 2007 18:01 (UTC) :::Ik laat het aan We like it! over, maar mss kan ik af en toe ook een kleine bijdrage leveren.. Alexandru hr. 16 nov 2007 18:02 (UTC) Straatnamen, burgemeester Ten eerste: ik dacht dat het volgens de wetten verboden is dat onbevoegden - het volk - straatnamen toewijst aan de plaats. Of er een uitzondering valt bij geen burgemeester weet ik dan wel niet. Ten tweede: we hebben een nieuwe burgemeester nodig. Wie stelt zich kandidaat? 213.10.27.88 17 aug 2008 18:06 (UTC) :Al is toch BM? -- Bob I 17 aug 2008 20:55 (UTC) ::Hij heeft ons verlaten, daarom is de regering ook uit elkaar gevallen. 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 aug 2008 15:45 (UTC) Het spijt me, dat ik inactief werd. Maar ik zou graag weer burgemeester worden van Victoria en de stad weer opbouwen. Dus ik stel me kanidaat ;) sep 3, 2009 15:28 (UTC) : Is goed... onder voorwaarde dat het niet verchineesd wordt :P Ik bedoel geen nieuwe wijken en meer aan de kwaliteit werkt, bijv de universiteit, het winkelcentrum en twee parken zijn onafgemaakt. Verder staat de gouverneur boven de burgemeester (A) --Bucurestean sep 3, 2009 15:32 (UTC) ::Je kan wel in Civitas een Chinastad maken. sep 3, 2009 15:33 (UTC) ::::Bijvoorbeeld :P of in Muntegu --Bucurestean sep 3, 2009 15:34 (UTC) :Mag er dan wel een Chinatown en voor de rest (bijna) geen Verchinezing, ok? sep 3, 2009 15:37 (UTC) ::In Nýttfrónsey mag je in iedere plaats een chinatown plaatsen (6) --OuWTB sep 3, 2009 15:37 (UTC) :::Maar Civitas is moderner.. leuker.. Civitaanser.. dus beter voor Chinatown :D sep 3, 2009 15:38 (UTC) ::::Wat houdt een Chinatown letterlijk in? Een restaurant of een wijk? :P --Bucurestean sep 3, 2009 15:38 (UTC) :::::Beide? --OuWTB sep 3, 2009 15:39 (UTC) :Niet iedere plaats hoeft een Chinatown hoor? Hooguit 2/3 sep 3, 2009 15:39 (UTC) ::Wel in Nýttfrónsey. --OuWTB sep 3, 2009 15:39 (UTC) :::Om daarna weer te kunnen discrimineren :S --Bucurestean sep 3, 2009 15:43 (UTC) ::::Nee, want er waren toch geen IJslanders meer? --OuWTB sep 3, 2009 15:45 (UTC) :::::Is het IJslands afgeschaft? :D --Bucurestean sep 3, 2009 15:45 (UTC) ::::::Dat was als grap bedoeld ;) --OWTB sep 3, 2009 15:47 (UTC) :::::::Jammer. Sokpop (!:P) Cleo, wat wordt het? --Bucurestean sep 3, 2009 15:56 (UTC) :Wat wordt het:1 Chinatown in Victoria, 1 Chinatown in Civitas Libertas en nog één andere. Als het zou mogen. Dat was het! sep 3, 2009 16:33 (UTC) Hmm.. Esdoornheuvels is al de grootste provincie. Mss in Mountégue proberen, waar maar 3 inw zijn? Want hier zijn het er al 36. --Bucurestean sep 3, 2009 16:35 (UTC) :Ik heb me gesteld als kanidaat. Ben ik nu (weer) burgemeester van Victoria, of moet ik wachten totdat andere mensen zich ook stellen als kanidaat? sep 3, 2009 16:53 (UTC) ::Du bist Burgemeister von Viktoria und es geht einen Chinatown geben in Nýttfrón :P --OuWTB sep 3, 2009 17:24 (UTC) 9% Duits Anfii! :D --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 10:17 (UTC) : :P --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 10:19 (UTC) Hier staat dat Victoria de enige plaats is in de provincie met een burgemeester maar dat klopt niet, de burgemeester van Molenbeek is Dani Yusef Ali-Baba.--Ojjo (overleg) 28 jul 2017 21:29 (UTC) Ja, deze pagina en nog vele anderen moeten grondig worden aangepast. Het dateert not van 2007 toen de wiki anders in elkaar zat :o Wabba The I (overleg) 29 jul 2017 07:03 (UTC)